Music to my Ears
by Miss Number 1333641
Summary: Many people thought that Zexion was just as dull as his image, but Demyx knew better. Especially now that the bell had just rung. AU ONESHOT LEMON YAOI PWP SLASH ZEMYX YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.


**I decided to write this because I was reading a Zemyx oneshot and I'm not even sure what I was reading was English... It made me want to cry, so here my best attempt at a Zemyx AU PWP lemon yaoi NC-17 insert-flame-here slash fic. You've been warned.**

* * *

The room smelled of stale books and dust, and the air moved with the melody of turning pages, scratching pencils, studious whispers and frustrated sighs. A harmony of clicking keyboards, creaking chairs, and idly tapping fingertips accompanied said melody, completing the song of the library—a staple in the soundtrack of high school. The only interruption in the pattern was a young man whose earphones were blasting music loud enough to be heard three feet away, synchronized with the artful drumming of his pencils against his notebook and the tapping of his feet imitating the bass. Thankfully, the young man wasn't singing along with his music (he had been kicked out of the library before for just that offense), and most of the other students were used to him enough that they ignored him completely.

The young man's dark blond head bobbed nearly imperceptibly along to the beat, even as seafoam green eyes flicked across the words on the page he was reading. Demyx was always criticized for being lazy, but it was mostly because he had so much talent for multitasking that people couldn't believe that he just wanted to sit around doing nothing. It wasn't as if the blond cared what anyone thought of him, though; his appearance pretty much reflected as much. His hair was gelled into a mullhawk, his own invention (a cross between a mullet and a mohawk...no one knows _why_), he was wearing a stained band tshirt underneath a green and blue flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, his acid-wash jeans were tattered and splattered with red paint, and his neon orange Converse shoes were worn and tearing at the seams. The only people whose opinions' mattered to Demyx, though, were Demyx and the boy next to him.

Zexion was much more in tune with the rhythm of the library. Used to near silence while studying, the valedictorian had nearly had an aneurysm when he learned he was in the same study hall as the musician. Nevertheless the two had become fast friends, and now the shorter teen was barely aware of the noise the blond was making. Zexion's head was bowed low so that his long gunmetal gray bangs were hanging far enough from his face to be able to use both of his slate-colored eyes to read the book on his lap. His mother used to tut at him for his posture, but gave up quickly when faced with the young man's stubbornness. Compared to the colorful palette of his friend's wardrobe, though, the gray-haired teen looked terribly dull. He was wearing a plain black tshirt, regular-wash boot cut jeans held up by a nondescript black leather belt, and slightly scuffed black work boots. Many people thought that Zexion was just as dull as his image, but Demyx knew better.

Especially now that the bell had just rung.

The boys' eyes met in practiced unison, and a smirk appeared on Zexion's face while Demyx started grinning like an idiot. Notebooks flapped closed, books thumped quietly (loudly in Demyx's case) shut, papers were stuffed unceremoniously into folders and backpacks were loaded as quickly as possible. The soprano of zippers chorused throughout the library, and the two friends dashed from their table at the back of the library to the exit. The boys expertly navigated through the sea of human traffic, the obnoxious beat of slamming lockers and shouting teenage guys and accompaniment of inane girlish babble filled with "likes" and "oh my Gods" assaulting their ears as they made their way as fast as they could to the parking lot. Once there, one of their friends spotted them and raised an arm in a distinctly Nazi-ish salute. "Hail Satan!" Axel shouted across the lot, in complete disregard of the looks he was getting. Demyx and Zexion both smiled and returned the salute.

The engine of Zexion's BMW purred contentedly as Demyx started it up, and Zexion silently resigned to the passenger's seat—Demyx almost always drove when the two of them were together, but Zexion's car was nicer so they usually took it instead of Demyx's crappy old Subaru. No words were said between the two as they headed towards Zexion's house, but Demyx did hold his hand out, and Zexion—in an uncharacteristic show of affection—laced his fingers through the blond's and then raised their joined hands and placed a soft kiss on Demyx's knuckles. A goofy smile adorned the blond teen's face as he sped towards their destination. Two malicious traffic lights and one irritating bicyclist later, they were parked in Zexion's spacious garage and their mouths were attached as soon as they left the car. When they parted for air, Zexion grabbed his taller counterpart's hand and dragged him to the door. Quickly unlocking the door to his basement bedroom, the silveret pulled his lover through the doorway and closed and locked the door behind them.

Demyx was quick to push his little boyfriend up against the wall. "You have no idea how hard it is to sit next to you in study hall and not molest you," the blond rocker whispered in Zexion's ear, brushing his lips against the shell of it and sending lovely shudders down his spine. Demyx pressed their lips together again, and the shorter teen was quick to tangle one hand in the gelled mess of blond hair while the other hand fell to Demyx's hip, pulling him closer so their bodies were flush. Zexion's lips parted as he demanded more from his partner, who was only too happy to deliver as their tongues met in a sinfully delicious dance, gliding against each other and across teeth and gums. The silveret groaned into the kiss as his love's hand ghosted under his shirt and across his abs, then up to his sensitive nipples which were pinched and abused while the other hand grabbed Zexion's thigh and hiked it up around Demyx's hip so that their groins pressed harder together. Their kiss broke and Zexion let his head fall back against the wall as he panted for breath, exposing his throat for Demyx's skilled mouth to nibble and suck at. The younger boy's hand came up to flannel-clad shoulders and pushed said flannel shirt off. Demyx finished shrugging out of his shirt and then dragged the black tee up and off of his little partner before returning to nip and suck at Zexion's nipples while he ground his pelvis sharply against Zexion's, who responded by gasping and clutching at blond hair.

Zexion removed his leg from Demyx's waist and started pushing the taller man backwards, pulling at the band tee as he did so. Demyx allowed his shirt to be pulled off and then his hands went immediately to the valedictorian's belt while his mouth descended back on the man's lips, teeth knocking with the ferocity. Zexion toed out of his boots and proceeded to remove his socks when his blond broke away to untie his irritating sneakers. While the musician was fumbling with his shoes, Zexion crawled onto the bed and laid back against the pillows, waiting. Demyx pounced on his emo as soon as he could, kissing his mouth and jaw and neck and biting harshly on sensitive earlobes. The gunmetal-haired youth thrust his hips up impatiently, crushing their aching arousals together.

"Now," he commanded breathily, and Demyx was all too happy to oblige. Both pairs of jeans quickly found their way to the floor and the blonde was kissing his way down the pale boy's chest, who was squirming at the feather-light touches. Black boxers were slowly peeled away, revealing his throbbing erection. The blonde licked up the bead of precum that was welling at the tip, before slowly engulfing the head of Zexion's cock in his hot mouth. The emo was panting hard and groaning as Demyx continued to suck on the head of his pulsing erection, and Zexion threaded his fingers in his lover's hair and tried to urge him to take more. The blond obliged and swallowed his boyfriend all the way to the base, relaxing his throat muscles and allowing his throat and tongue to massage Zexion's throbbing cock. Demyx bobbed his head up and down, sucking hard and Zexion moaned loudly at the treatment, clutching blond hair and cotton sheets.

Demyx released his boyfriend with a wet squelching sound and reached for the nightstand drawer. Pulling out the desired lubricant, he was about to pour it over his fingers when it was snatched away by the impatient emo. Demyx watched, enraptured as Zexion coated his own fingers and slowly rubbed his entrance. He pushed against the pucker with the first finger, and slowly thrust it in and out as his boyfriend watched. The second finger followed quickly, scissoring and stretching as Zexion moaned at the sensation. As he added the third finger, Zexion looked up with hooded gray eyes to see that his blond had removed his boxers and was pumping his own arousal while he watched. The valedictorian panted as he pumped his fingers in and out of his hole, fucking himself as his lover watched with greedy eyes. Demyx then grabbed Zexion's wrist and pulled it away from his ass, fingers leaving with a wet pop, and he forced the smaller man onto his back and situated his legs over his shoulders. The lube was again applied to Demyx's cock, who hissed at the sensation, and he lined himself up with the silveret's puckered hole.

"Ready?"

"Fucking _move_," the smaller teen begged, and the blond pressed past the ring of muscle and didn't stop until he was hilt-deep in the velvety heat. Demyx shuddered at the familiar but always delicious sensation of being inside his best friend, and after a few moments to adjust the blond drew his hips back and thrust back in, causing Zexion to make a pathetically sexy noise. Demyx set a steady pace, driving his arousal over and over into the tight, wet heat, as mewls and gasps fell from Zexion's lips. "Faster!" the valedictorian begged, and Demyx lost himself to the primal urges screaming at him to take what was his. Broken cries of his name met his ears between the cock-twitching verses of moans and pleas from his pale lover. Faster and rougher the thrusting became as their lovemaking reached a crescendo, until Zexion was screaming in pleasure and Demyx's grunts and groans harmonized until they both met their climax.

Demyx continued to thrust shallowly inside of his boyfriend as the walls of muscle contracted and milked his orgasm. Zexion panted and gasped for breath, chest coated with the evidence of their tryst. Gently pulling out, Demyx got up and went to the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and reverently cleaning up his love's sore body before attending to himself. He climbed back into bed and drew the covers over the two of them, resting his head on Zexion's chest and listening to the harsh thrumming of his heart.

Music to his ears.

* * *

**Read and review, please. Never done this pairing before.**


End file.
